


Red

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written for Fall 2020SPN_Masqueradefor the prompt:Jensen and Danneel  are ordered to procreate new attractive children for the ruling class. Cue strained sex where they try to comfort each other. Jensen tries to be super gentle, but Danneel is tough and if they have to do it, she wants to have fun while doing it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Red

The metal door screeches open on its rusty track and a slim redhead is pushed into the room. Seconds later, the door rattles as it’s pulled shut and Jensen flinches when the lock snaps into place.

He’s left staring at his new partner with blue scrub pants and a white t-shirt loose on her body. Same as Jensen.

A year now, Jensen’s been locked up in the Order’s facility. It’s not his first time through this debacle, but it never gets any easier. Meeting a new mate every other week, having to procreate for the betterment of the upper crust, and never knowing what happens in the after has become a strain on his mind.

The woman glances around the cement-block room, eyes stopping where Jensen knows cameras keep watch. When she straightens her shoulders, she finally meets his gaze.

“Hi,” he offers kindly. Even puts on a careful smile.

She nods in return, which is a rather generous response given the cold energy she gives off.

He’s had all sorts of types in here. Women who were terrified and took a lot of talking into the act (mostly clarifying what happens if they don’t fulfill their roles, thus scaring them further into darkness). Some have been rather grateful to pair with someone as attractive and patient as Jensen. And then there are the veterans who walk in, undress, and get down to business with few words.

This one’s somewhere in the middle with her hands on her hips and chin raised in defiance, yet her dark, watery eyes tell him this is probably her first time. Or she still hasn’t gotten over the initial shock of this new world. Can’t blame her.

“I’m Jensen,” he offers, staying on his side of the room. No need to spook her with quick movements. He’ll wait for her to warm up.

She nods and glances around again, this time taking in more than the surveillance system and the heavy, locked door.

It isn’t much, just a slim mattress up against the wall, a side table with bottles of lube and paper towels for after (how gracious of the Order), and a tiny sink and toilet in the other corner. Jensen supposes that’s in case it takes all day for mates to strike up the nerve. The first few times he was put in one of these rooms, he did indeed need to warm up to the idea—not that he ever really has. 

He thinks even his most minor adjustments are more a concession to the crumbling of civilization as the South Order rose up and claimed the bottom half of the country for their own rule.

“Not much for accommodations,” she mutters with a wry smile. “That’ll go on the Yelp review.”

Jensen smiles along with her. 

When he takes the time to think about it, she’s cute, _real_ cute. She has soft cheeks and a pert little nose, a plump mouth that twists into a pout and carves inviting dimples on either side of it, and a strong jaw that rises the longer he checks her out. He definitely hasn’t missed the heft of her chest, even in the baggy, government-issue tee. He’s seen enough bodies now that he can pick up on the subtle way the cotton drapes over a woman’s curves ... he likes what he sees so far.

She huffs. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Jensen chuckles and looks away, surely blushing for being caught. He thinks he would’ve liked to have met her long before the country splintered in two. “Sorry, it's a habit,” he excuses.

“So, you’re one of those dirtbags who’s into this.”

“No, not at all.”

She rolls her eyes then sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

He lifts his hands for his error. “I’ve been here a while. This isn’t my first rodeo. But maybe it is yours.”

It takes a few moments, her glancing around the room and unable to meet his eyes. Eventually, she admits, “It took a while. But I guess they finally broke me.”

Jensen nods, understanding. 

There’s no way to know the kind of long-term emotional damage of these operations. As far Jensen understands, it’s been a good five years already. He has his own baggage for his role, but who knows what’s being reaped on the women’s side of the facility. Forcing women into sex with complete strangers, then carrying the fetus, only to give it away seconds after the baby’s first breath.

“It sucks,” he says, at a loss for anything else to say.

“You could say that again.”

“It sucks.”

She bites her lower lip and he thinks she’s trying not to smile, if the dimple popping in her cheek is anything to go by. “Guess we should get the show on the road?” She motions at the nearest camera. “Give them their money’s worth.”

He nods and forgets about trying to talk or ease her into this. Still, he gestures to the bed and puts on a soft tone. “How do you want to …”

Without a word, she pulls her t-shirt off to show the standard white sports bra and what he’d already guessed is a nice set of breasts.

Jensen glances away for some semblance of privacy, especially to avoid being called him out for checking her out again. He hears the squeal of the rickety bedsprings and when he looks, she’s sitting on the mattress in just the bra and simple white underwear. Maybe she’s got more will than he expected for a first-timer.

When he takes in the whole of her body, his dick stirs at the sight of her pale skin dotted with freckles. Thinking of his own, he knows their baby will be littered with freckles and he suddenly craves the ability to know what the next nine months and beyond would look like for what they're about to create. His stomach clenches for the loss of a future, what he’ll never know or have.

She’s watching him, but now biting her lower lip. The nerves must be taking over as she knocks her knees together.

“Okay, ready?” Jensen asks with a quick breath. It may be more for him than her. He takes off his shirt and as he unties the string on his pants, she stretches out on the mattress and stares at the ceiling. Very slowly, her legs open, so he removes his pants and underwear, forces himself to the bed, and crawls between her knees. Then pauses.

It doesn’t get any easier, no matter how many times he’s in one of these rooms.

She looks him up and down. There’s a little noise and she forces a smile. “I guess it could be worse.”

“I was thinking the same.”

Her smile seems genuine when it turns soft.

“Is there anything you want?”

She snorts. “To get this over with?”

Jensen nods. He knows the feeling. Pointing at her underwear, he’s careful as he asks, “You want me to or …”

She pushes it down her hips and he helps her get them down her legs and to the pile of her clothes. Her legs close as much as they can around him as she tries to hide the rest of her body. Still, he can’t help but sneak a glance at her slim hips and the bones curving in and down to curls leading under. 

He reaches beyond her for the lube on the side table, having learned well enough that it’s dire in these circumstances. For the both of them. Now on automatic, Jensen slicks up his dick and shuffles in closer to her body, resting one hand on the mattress near her head and hovering just above.

“You ready?” he asks, far quieter than he had intended. Maybe her nerves are bleeding into him, or maybe this just feels different because she’s a novice. Hell, maybe because she’s beautiful. It’s been awhile since he’s had to think about sex in this manner, since he’s felt even a sliver of attraction. 

He closes his eyes against that idea, not wanting to make this more than it needs to be. He’ll just be thankful he was paired with someone who isn’t putting up a fight or makes it all the more difficult with their fear and torment.

Not that he’d blame her, or anyone else, but he does recognize this isn’t going anywhere as badly as it has in the past.

She pushes back into the mattress, closes her eyes, and forces her legs open, so Jensen gets even closer, face just above hers, and he guides his dick to her body. Just as he brushes against her warm skin, her eyes open and she breathes deep. “Danneel.”

He freezes. “What?”

“My name’s Danneel.”

Jensen lets out a nervous laugh and they share a gentle smile. “Nice to meet you.”

Her hands come up to curl around his back and up his shoulders. Then she furrows her brow. “Is this okay?”

He nods and keeps his smile easy for her. “Just let me know what you want. I don’t want this to be awful for either of us.”

Danneel searches his eyes and must like what she finds there because she suddenly has a watery smile and whispers, “Thank you.”

With a little nudge, he pushes his dick against her and her legs fall further open so he can settle in as he slides inside. There’s always the immediate shock of a woman’s wet heat, no matter who he’s with, and he has to hold himself in place to catch his breath, especially when she groans and arches her back so her breasts press against his chest. When he looks down her body, he can see right into the sports bra to the deep plunge of cleavage. He _really_ wishes he’d met her before the Order, gotten to know her and observed every inch of her under better conditions.

His mind wanders for a quick moment down that path until his dick throbs and he has to move. 

“Are you - is this?” Jensen takes a shaky breath, holding completely still. “You okay?”.

Her gentle _yes_ gets his hips rocking.

Jensen starts a loose, easy rhythm at first. He always does, because even if this is supposed to be one and done, move on to the next pair, he never wants to force anyone through it. And more often than not, his partners thank him for it. It’s the small bit of peace (and control) he has in this.

Danneel reacts like most do and stretches with him, like she’s finding the right position to feel comfortable enough. Small noises break through her lips that could mean pain or pleasure until they grow louder and he gets a better idea. When her fingernails press into his skin, he watches her face and sees the corner of her mouth tucked between teeth and dark eyes even darker with pupils bleeding out.

“You good?” Jensen asks and she nods immediately. Further proof is when her hips rise to meet his and her hands drag along his sides to grab onto his waist and pull him a little faster.

She’s growing slick aside from the lube and Jensen quickens his thrusts while going down to his elbows, coming even closer to her face. The pitch of his body lets him dig in deeper and he’s rewarded with high whines falling from her mouth when he meets her hips.

Her head falls back with her eyes sliding closed. She’s panting hard and meeting each roll of his body, then her hand comes up to grab her breast and squeeze, fingers tightening around the swell of her nipple through the sports bra.

Jensen bites his tongue, stopping the things brewing in his mind from coming. Like praising her for falling into it, telling her how beautiful she is with flushed cheeks and red-bitten lips. Or the fullness of her breasts, the graceful sway of her body, even how tight and hot and wet she is and he doesn’t want to stop. Doesn’t want this to end too soon, when he usually prays for just that.

Danneel’s other hand falls from his body and slides down her belly, through her curls, and onto her clit. She’s rubbing furiously and moaning and reeling him in with every twist of her body.

He drops even closer to slip his arms beneath her and rests his head beside hers as he buries himself inside her. Fucks her faster, deeper. He ignores the harsh scream of the bedsprings and trips through a wistful dream that they’re anywhere but here and he gets to touch every inch of her skin, bless her with the time and attention she deserves, honor her graceful body before he even comes.

But he knows that’s never his reality, so he focuses on the speed and snap of his hips, following her further into the mattress. Suddenly, her pussy trembles as her hand is whip-quick on her clit and she whimpers through every shake of her body as she comes.

She’s squeezing him impossibly tight and Jensen fucks right through it. He drags a hand up through her hair and holds her head, hiding his face against her neck. Then he stutters through the last few seconds until he’s done and empties into her like a good breeder.

Jensen kisses the soft skin at the base of her throat before he realizes it. She doesn’t push him away; instead, Danneel drags her nails over his scalp as they both pant through the high, so he thinks it’s okay. He’s usually separating by now, yet there’s something different now. 

This time, he’s drained and sated.

It’s the first time it hasn’t been mechanical, just a cog in the machine. He recognizes he truly enjoyed it and was chasing the feeling, wanting to please his partner far beyond just trying to not make it a total nightmare of forced intercourse.

He shifts up and takes in her face, all pink and exhausted, _glowing_ , and he slowly smiles. She does, too, but the moment is cut short by the squawk of the speaker system.

_Class 512A complete. Prepare for transport._

They separate and dress in quiet, awaiting the guards to return. They’ll collect Danneel first—the host is always first, the most valuable property in the system after all—then return for Jensen to be put back into his block.

Jensen ties up his pants and she combs through her long red hair, eying him every few seconds.

“It was nice to meet you?” she offers with a strained smile. “What do people say at this point?”

“Not much, usually,” he admits. She’s the first one who’s hazarded to talk to him after. “But yeah, it was.” He smiles warmly. “Nice to meet you.”

Danneel takes a step forward and folds her hands together at her stomach, fingers twisting together. “Thank you.”

He blinks at her, shakes his head. “For what?”

She gestures at the bed.

He’s honored, but still, he’s realistic about procedures. “I just go where I’m told.”

“Yeah, but you made it ...” She trails off with a tiny shrug.

Jensen nods in understanding.

Danneel takes another step before rushing in and kissing him. It’s just a hard press of lips, but she’s clutching his face like she’s dying for human touch. Jensen falls into the notion and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, because fuck if he isn’t dying for it, too.

Heavy marching in the hall makes him break away, knowing they’re coming for her. His mind is dizzy with her touch and smell and just ... all of her in his space. He draws his palms down her side and back up again, thumbs pressing at the band of her bra, and damn, he wished he’d gotten a look at them. Had them in his hands, his mouth, been given the time to travel every curve of her body, but maybe … “Maybe we’ll see each other again soon.”

The lock rattles and she moves back with a frown. “Maybe in nine months.” Her hand drops to her abdomen to make the point.

Jensen clears his throat and nods again. Still, he says, “I’ll hope for that,” and finds that he really means it.

Guards file into the room, three standing in front of Jensen to block a chance escape while three others lead Danneel out.

His last glimpse of her is a trail of red hair in the air as she looks at him over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

Back in his cell, he fills out his journal like a responsible worker bee. Every second Wednesday of the last 12 months is recorded and today is no different. 

He writes in blue block lettering: **512A. MISSIONARY. LUBE. BOTH ORGASMED.**

After a moment, he adds **FRECKLES.** and circles the word in bright red. Like her hair.


End file.
